Rule breakers
by rorelaigilmore
Summary: This is a short story about Rory, her new friends from Yale, her brother and her cousin. When Logan meets Rory he is desperate to impress her but Rory does not like him but will that change over time? Meanwhile are her friends falling for her brothers friend? When a rule is broken major drama occurs in the group but what has and will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n:**_ **This is my first fanfiction in this story Luke and Loreli are engaged and Rory is starting her first year at Yale. Hopefully you enjoy this and please remember to write some helpful comments.**

disclaimer I don't own gilmore girls

 _Chapter 1:_

Rory was so excited she had finally unpacked and moved in to her dorm for her first year at Yale which she would be sharing with her Chilton best friends Honor, Paris and Steph. A few hours later they had all unpacked and caught up so Rory suggested they visit her older brother Jess and her cousin Tristan. But first they stopped off for coffee.

"Gosh this coffee sucks, how on earth do you like it Steph."

"Well unlike you Rory we don't all have sky high coffee standards." Rory glared at Steph but a few seconds later the foursome were in fits.

"Well here we are guys my brother's dorm".

Rory began turning the handle.

"Aren't we going to knock Rory?"

"Well where's the fun in that Honor".

"Hey anyone home" Rory yelled "Ohh Willy Wonka someone has great movie taste." The 5 boys came out of Jess' room.

"Rory you're here"

"Why yes I am my hologram was a bit tired to today" "Tristan!"

"Sounds like you missed me little cousin" Tristan said laughing at Rory.

"Sis this is Colin the serious, Finn the Australian and Logan the big ego jerk."

Colin waved "hey cutie". Earning himself a glare from her brother and cousin.

"Hey there love, any chance you are looking for a soul mate." Earning a hit from Jess.

"No Finn I'm not, sorry" Rory said laughing.

"Hey there I'm Logan" he said winking at her.

"Cool" Rory said coldly.

Logan frowned he didn't get it she like Finn and Colin why not him.

Rory knew what he was thinking but she didn't care she knew and hated his type.

Jess and Tristan smiled they were happy Rory did not like Logan as he was a great friend but could not commit to anyone.

"Forgetting something Mary?"

"Mary?"

"Oh yeah you don't know Logan, basically I thought she looked so innocent in high school which she was bearing in mind, leading her to earning the name Mary" "

"Tris what have I forgetten?"

"Introductions Mary"

"Right, this is Honor, Steph, and Paris."

Each girl introduced herself some more meanwhile Jess and Rory were in a heated argument.

"I told you Rory I do not like Paris"

"Well tough Jess I do "

"Yeah well she's crazy"

"No she's not she's just quirky"

"Yeah Jess I am so deal with it"

After that Jess fell quiet. Tristan, Jess and the girls started talking while Logan, Colin and Finn talked about the girls.

"Right I can win over Rory, Colin can win over Honor and Finn can try to win over Steph"

"What about Paris" Colin asked.

"Maybe Jess and Paris will fall for each other "Logan said laughing "Anyway Tris won't have her cos he's with lane".

Ooh big brother are you, your weird friends and cus up for a movie night"

"Sure sis"

"Right you and your friends get the movies and we'll get the snacks"

"Rory I thought we were getting the snacks"

"We are Steph"

"Then why are we in a movie store"

"Because strangely enough I don't trust the boy's movie decisions"

"Rory, I and Honor are ordering Chinese, Indian and pizza" Paris shouted over to Rory "who's paying"

Put it on my brothers room tab"

"You are one evil evil mastermind Rory"

"Don't I know it Paris?"

"Movie night here we come" shouted the girls in excitement.

 **what did you guys think**

 ***and bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **This is quite a short chapter sorry about that its more for transition and set up of the story. Im also very aware there is little dialogue here.**

 _Chapter 2:_

Everyone was gathered in the boy's room ready to begin movie night.

Rory had just answered the door to get the takeaways when Finn and Colin took it out of her hands and started eating it. Rory went over to Tristan.

"Wait what are these Mary?"

Jess came over "We have movies you know that right"

Paris joined in on the conversation "They are all rubbish and anyway Rory suggested movie night so she gets to pick the movies."

Every sat down on sofas and beanbags while Rory put in Bambi.

"I don't care if you guys dislike this movie us girls want to watch it"

She laughed as the boys all sighed. Rory took some pillows and sat on the floor.

"Why are you sitting there Rory"

"Because Logan there's no room"

"You can sit next to me"

"No thanks"

Logan sighed but didn't say anything. Half an hour later the girls were in tears after Bambi mum died. Ten minutes later Rory had stopped crying but was uncomfortable on the floor so she went and sat on her brother's lap. Normally Jess would have minded but he didn't today because he and Tristan told their friends there would be NO dating their sister/cousin so as long as she was with him that rule would not be broken.

Just before the movie had ended Rory was asleep, somehow she had fallen asleep laying over her brother, cousin and Logan. Tristan and Jess weren't that happy that Rory had fallen asleep on Logan as well but they weren't going to wake her up. Following suit Paris, Honor and Steph were soon fast asleep. The boys all smiled because as much as the girls tried to be tough it was funny to see them asleep before the boys. So each boy carried a girl to their room Jess took Paris, Colin took Honor, Finn took Steph and Logan took Rory meanwhile Tristan set up makeshift beds on the sofas and a couple of blow up beds for the boys that night. Soon the only sounds that could be heard were the gentle breathing of the sleeping teenagers and the occasional snore from Finn.

 **A/N:**

 **I will be writing about Stars Hollow in the next chapter if you have any character or event request please leave a review/comment or pm me it and i will** ** _try_** **to include it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Before this chapter starts i would like to thank my readers and followers. I would also like to say that i will try to continue posting regularly but i have lots of homework and tests coming up so i will be pretty busy however i will try.**

 **I realise i said this chapter will be about Stars Hollow but i decided to do this as a beginning for the following chapters as there will be a few chapters about Stars Hollow. There will also be a few Rogan moments in the following chapters so dont panic. I did drop some subtle hints but it may just be obvious to me im not sure**

 **Chapter 3:**

It was 10 am on Saturday, the day after the failed movie night, when Logan's alarm clock went off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" screamed Rory.

Everyone came running in panicking.

"What is it sis?"

"Hate morning, must kill morning!"

They all laughed

Sluggishly Rory aske "Can someone make me some coffee"

"I thought you brought coffee Rory from the coffee kart"

"Not in the mornings Logan because I cannot leave until I've had at least 2 cups of coffee."

After breakfast they all decided to pop over to Rory and her friend's dorm to hang out.

"Shoot I forgot to get Luke to bring up the extra sofa"

"No problem sis ill drive you back to Starts Hollow and we can pick it up"

"Can I come Rory, from the things you've told me about kirk and the town it sounds really fun"

"Sure Honor you can come, the rest of you guys can come as well but we will have to take two cars, girls in one boys in another, ill drive and then one of you two can considering you guys don't know where Stars Hollow is" Rory said gesturing Tristan and Jess.

Whose kirk" Colin asked intrigued

"An older version of Finn" said Tristan laughing.

"We could stay the weekend if you guys wanted I'm sure mum can get us a room at the dragon fly inn" Jess said to his old and new friends.

"Yeah and we can take part in bid a basket and watch Luke and Taylor at the town meeting" Rory said happily

"Come on lets go I want to see it" said Steph excitedly.

They were all driving towards Stars Hollow, they were all packed and ready after the two siblings had organised staying the weekend. In on car the girls were talking about the bid a basket festival.

"We should all take part is so fun"

"Yeah but what is it actually Rory"

"Sorry Paris I forgot, basically the girls make up a mystery basket and boys have to bid on it the boys don't know whose it is however normally my mum breaks the rules and tells whoever she wants to get it to bid on it"

"Like who Rory"

"Well this is when my mums evilness takes place Honor she gets people to bid on it and then do chores for her"

In the other car there wasn't much talking until Finn decided to tell her brother and cousin what he thought of Rory.

"Rory is soo cute I don't get why she doesn't consider me a soul mate "Finn said pouting

"Well maybe because even though you are a good friend you can be slightly creepy "Tristan said

"And anyway you knew the rules you don't date your friends brother"

Logan, Finn and Colin sighed inwardly that's exactly what they all wanted to do.

5 minutes later they had all arrived at the dragon fly inn in Stars Hollow and had all settled in to their rooms since it wasn't a busy time of year there was enough rooms not to share and for Rory and Jess to stay there too. The group of friends were all sitting in the restaurant when Lorelai and Luke came in

"You ready to hit the town meeting?"

"Sure but it's never this early"

"I know Rory it's weird but Taylor said something about an urgent discussion"

"If it's about ticks Lorelai I am leaving"

The siblings groaned

"Believe me Luke so am I"

"By the way guys we will give you a tour today or tomorrow" Jess said as they left the dragon fly inn.

They all headed off curious to know what the town meeting was about.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **sorry i took so long to update i had writers block and 5 tests to study for.I know this chapter is small but i liked the last line and did not want to ruin it. i will try to do a whole festival in the next chapter please be aware though i am very busy and i do have to do other things but i hope you enjoyx**

Chapter 4:

"Late again are we Gilmores" Taylor said

"Sorry dad" chorused Rory and Lorelai laughing

Earning a glare from Taylor while they settled down.

"Welcome to this emergency meeting townspeople I know this is-"

"Get on with it Taylor"

"Okay okay Jess I'm getting there"

The three Gilmores rolled their eyes and Luke sighed in frustrations.

"This meeting is about the bid'a'basket festival"

"Sugar are you saying it's off""

"Of course not I'm here to discuss the latest new basket makers: Steph, Honor and Paris who can no longer attend"

Rory and Jess spat out their drinks.

"What the hell!"

"Rory!"

"Sorry Jess, what do you mean they can't take part"

"They are outsiders and you know the rules they can't take part in this festival"

"okay Taylor here's the deal you let them take part otherwise we Gilmores and Luke will no longer take part in any festivals or turn up to town meetings except with Luke to hassle you"

Everyone gasped at Rory, she meant business. Lorelai and Jess knew she would not back down they had only seen her once like this about the bookstore not selling any new books and she had argued with Andrew for 1hr.

"Rory it's alright"

"No Paris it's not, you are going to take part whether Taylor allows it or no!"

"Fine, Fine your little friends can take part"

They all smiled. Logan was impressed he desperately wants her and he had a plan.

They had finished packing Sookies delight and although the boys knew whose was whose the girls did not mind. It was 11pm and they were exhausted.

"Guys I'm going to hit the hay"

"I'll join you cus"

They all slowly got up and went to bed.

Lorelai and Luke smiled as they watched the quirky group of friends go up

"They've grown up fast I remember the first time you came in to the diner with Rory and Jess like it was yesterday"

"They really have, they really have"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry i took so long to upload i had a horrible writers block and loads of exams at school hope you guys enjoy**

 **i cant remember if I mentioned Tristan{ rorys cousin} is dating lane {rorys best friend} and Lorelai is dating luke**

Chapter 5:

Slowly Rory woke up smiling when she saw her mum had left her a cup of coffee after drinking it she joined her friends in the dining room.

"Morning" she greeted everyone as sookie came over to their table.

"Rory, Jess I haven't seen you in years"

"It's only been a month sookie" Jess said laughing

"Feels like longer", "right what would you guys like to order"

"Tea and cereal "Paris said while looking at the menu.

"Honor and I will have an English breakfast" said Steph

"Logan, Tristan, Colin and I will have a bacon sandwich"

"I'll have my normal toast and coffee sookie"

"I'll have two cups of coffee, toast, cereal, bacon, fried eggs and tomatoes please"

"I see my daughter is not living up to my expectations of three cups of coffee for breakfast "Lorelai laughed as she laughed dragging Luke with her.

"Oh but I have you left me a cup in my room"

"No that wasn't me" Lorelai said confused.

"Who was it then" Glancing around she saw a familiar smirk Logan, sighing she said nothing knowing Tris and Jess would not be happy and she did not want a fight to break out over her.

They had arrived at bid a basket and the girls had all given in their baskets.

"Welcome to bid a basket I'm kirk and I'll be your host now ladies I know it's a shame but I can't bid on your baskets sorry"

"KIRK"

"Sorry Taylor, let the bidding begin."

First up was Stephanie lots of boys were bidding for her and her basket but Finn beat all of them with £500. Then Honor who got Colin to bid on her with £510. Next was Lane Tristan was the only one to bid on her as everyone knew they were dating and not to bid on her. Paris was next and expected no one to bid on her so she was surprised when someone bid on her for £560 she looked up and saw Jess smiling at her. Lorelai managed to get Luke to bid on her.

Finally Rory was up.

"No no no no, this is not happening" She saw her controlling ex Dean looking over to Lorelai and Jess she waved pointing at dean subtly they got the message.

"I swear mum if he bids on her I will punch her"

"I know how you feel why don't you get Logan to bid on her"

"Logan bid on Rory"

"Sure but why"

"Her stupid ex will otherwise"

Logan nodded then turned towards the stage ready to bid.

"£500" dean smiled certain he will win

"£800" Logan smirked

"£900" dean smirked back

"£2000"They all laughed as Dean walked away in a humph Rory smiled great full of Logan.

 **A/n**

 **i will be updating after christmas as im going to be really busy sorry.**

 **I am going to skip ahead in the next chapter (so miss when they eat the baskets etc.) as i think it will take to long and i want to add drama. So let me know anyone in gilmore girls you want rory to date out of this selection**

 **Robert**

 **Paul**

 **other**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n** **I hope you guys had a good Christmas** **I am not really sure where I'm going with this story so I'm not sure how long it will be. There will be a little bit of mild language nothing strong I promise** **I will be adding Robert to this** **chapter**

 _2 weeks later_ "remember to call me when you get to you honey moon"

"I will rory,I can't believe I'm married to tristan and related to my best friend"

Lane and tristan had married last weekend and we're setting off to Paris for their honey moon.

Jess was worried Logan and Rory seemed to be getting on too well for his liking and he knew they knew it to so he kept an eye on the two of them.

They had gone on one date but kept it secret from jess they also haven't talked about so neither knew if the other enjoyed it.

Rory was doing her hw when she got a text from Logan

 _hi ace I know I'm not meant to but I like you alot and I have a feeling you feel the same so I would like to be your boyfriend what do you say?_ Rory smiled this is what she wanted she quickly replied

 _of course but what about jess shall we tell him_

logan sighed knowing he would find out one way or another

 _yes its better coming from us then someone else meet me in my dorm and we will tell him_ "ready rory"

she nodded

"brother we have something to tell you"

"make it quick I have an essay to finish"

taking a deep breath rory started "well me and logan went on a date and then today he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted I just wanted to tell you so you didn't find out from someone else and please don't hurt either of us and..."

"rory stop rambling and logan stop backing away I'm fine I knew it was inevitable and I'm fine with it but what about your date with Robert"

"crap,crap,crap, I need your phone jess"

 _"hi Robert"_ _ **"hi rory"**_ _"I'm really sorry but I can't date you"_ ** _"WHAT"_** They all winced

 _"I sort of a boyfriend "_ ** _"who" he growled through the phone_** _"ummm loganhuntzberg" she quickly said_ _ **"did you say logan"**_ _"yes"_ ** _"FINE BUT DONT EXPECT ME AND MY FRIENDS TO EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN AT YALE OR AT LDB"_** _"whatever" she said as she hung up on him_ "well that went well sis" jess said laughing

 **A/n** **sorry for the language I have lost momentum for this story so the next chapter will be an epilogue. I'm really sorryx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have lost all momentum for this story so I have decided to close it for you guys hopefully you enjoy**

Epilogue

After tristan and lane returned from their honeymoon they had a daughter named keiko.They live in stars hollow

Paris and Jess married and are living in stars hollow with there son Scott.

Steph and colin are married with a son named Chad and are living in stars hollow.

Finn and Honor are married with a daughter called Lauren.

Logan and rory are married living in stars hollow with a son called lorelai-alexis.

Rose married seth and they had a baby called matt.

10 yrs later

"Mom guess what matt asked me out and I accepted."

"That's wonderful lauren"

"guess what mom Scott asked me out and I accepted"

"that's awesome keiko"

"MOM I have a boyfriend"

"who tell me tell me alexis"

"CHAD"

"YAY"

"but loves we can't let them date there only 10"

"finn what's the harm"

"rory's right we shouldn't be worried" honor added

"Fine" all the guys coursed

in the end the couples ended up married

 **A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed and I may be writing a fanfiction about rory and finn I'm not sure.**


End file.
